Apologize
by Lavis.LOve
Summary: Drew has cheated on May countless times and she's now sick of it. She left him with only a note with five words standing out. Later in her life, May meets up with a young man named Justin.But Justin holds a sick secret and Drew can save May from him...
1. The Letter

_**I'm listening to Apologize by One Republic and it's SAD as all hell! **__**L Anyways enjoy…this'll be a series. For one this is actually gonna be really sad. I'll make it real sad!**_

_**~Ninetails 3 **_

May looked out her window and began to cry more and more. Drew had cheated on her…with Dawn. The heartbroken girl had wanted to die, but she was to afraid to. Instead, she wrote a letter to her ex-lover.

_Dear Drew, _

_Have you ever listened to the song Apologize by One Republic? Well you really should! How could you hurt me so? And Dawn is my best friend! We were so much, but you had to go blow it off. Did you even have sex with her? If you did…I just don't know what to do with you and your restlessness. I'm leaving and NEVER coming back. All you've caused is sadness, angst, pain, and heartbreak for me. NOT ONCE have you ever told me that you loved me! And there you are, sleeping around when you have a girlfriend….And you can't just say sorry now. It's too late…_

_~May_

©¨§ª

Drew had walked into the apartment that he and May shared, but he couldn't find her there.

"May? Are you here?" Drew had asked to nothing. Silence was his answer. He walked aimlessly around and found a note on the kitchen table. He read it and crumbled it in his fist.

"DAMN IT, MAY!" Drew had yelled in anger and pain. Hot tears ran down his cheeks and he broke down on the black tiles. "May…I'm so sorry…" Drew had murmured silently with having tears pouring from his jade eyes. The looked at the note more closely and he say tear drop stains on the parchment. Grief had grown in his soul and guilt flooded every once of his body.

"Why? Why did you have to leave? I'm so sorry ,May…"Drew whispered.

_**Like? There's more to come, y'all. I'm trying so hard to get all these stories posted but I've been so busy packing and getting ready move. Sorry PitFTW! Obsidian, I'm going to move were you're living. BOO HOO! Okay see y'all later.**_


	2. Justin and Lance

May now had lived in a new apartment about 100 miles away from Drew's and she had a hard time getting to work on time because she had to take several trains all the way to the boring receptionist job she had back in Petalburg City. Contests just didn't work out for her anymore because it didn't feel the same with Drew there to cheer her on.

"Excuse me? Miss?" a kind male voice had said on the train. May had fallen asleep.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" May had babbled without any intention to blush a colour of crimson. This young man was about Drew's age and his hair colour was a dusty blonde. And accompanying that silken hair were eyes of deep blue, almost violet. Somehow, he reminded May of Drew…

"My name is Justin Lane. Yours?" Justin asked with his blue eyes staring into May's. Clearly he had thought that May was very attractive and she was.

"May…May Maple," May said, blushing. Justin had sat next to may and put his arm over her.

"Are you…single? As in no boyfriend?" Just had inquired with a sly smile on his tan face. May blushed.

"Yes…"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

May thought about his offer for about five minutes. Then she decided.

"Sure! When?"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drew had been drinking for three days straight. His friends: Ash, Paul, and Lancing had been trying to cheer him up by bringing him to strip clubs and other guy shit. But Drew remained upset.

"Hey Lance? Can I stay at your place. Mine still smells like beer and other crap.'"Yeah sure Drew, man. But what the fuck is wrong with you?" Lance had asked his friend along with a playful punch on the arm.

"Hm. May left me a while ago… I'm so fucking messed up because of it. Ash dared me to sleep and gone out with the blue haired slut…what was her name…"

"Dawn?"

"YEAH! And May found out and I fell like a pussy…" Drew said…with guilt running through his voice. He felt as if he were going to cry. Lance hand on his best friend's shoulder. The silver hair young man patted Drew's back and nodded.

"Don't worry, Drew. Everything is gonna be okay."


	3. Something is Suspisous

_**Hey y'all! Today was my last day of school! XD **_

_**But in this chapter, I think it'll be dedicated to May and Justin's date. Okay…yeah that's all this crazy brunette Contestshipper has to say. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

"So…May. I hear that you're legendary in the Hoenn region with your contest skills," Justin had said. The two were at a fancy restaurant and they were waiting for their food to come.

"Oh. Yeah. My Blaziken was one of my best Pokemon. Along with Beautifly!" May had chirped happily, as if she were a little girl talking about a new boy. Justin smiled and moved his dusty blonde hair out of the view of his dark blue eyes.

"I've heard. So what do you do now? I don't ever see your name in the newspapers anymore."

"Oh, yeah…I'm an accountant for the PokeNav company. Sounds boring huh?" May said, her tone going all dull and disappointed. Justin shook his head.

"Naw, May. Maybe you're just in a slump, that's all," "Justin mused in his deep tone.

May shrugged. Maybe she was…but maybe it was Drew who had broken her heart and shattered her dream of being a top coordinator.

"Yeah Justin…"

"So this is your apartment, Justin?" May had asked, putting her coat on the tall rack. Justin nodded and he invited her to sit beside him on the couch.

"Hey…" Justin had murmured gently. He wrapped his toned arms around May's waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Hi…" May had blushed.

Justin had began to kiss her, hard on the lips. She gradually kissed him back slowly. But Justin couldn't stand to go at May's pace and he forced her to kiss him at his rate.

"Mm. Justin…please slow down…" May moaned. But Justin didn't stop…

"JUSTIN."

"Oh…sorry. I got a little carried away. Are you okay?" Justin mused in May's ear. May felt tingles go down her spine…_unpleasant _tingles. They were more like frightening shivers. It seemed as if Justin Lane were more than just a guy she met on a train…but May had to play along with Justin's little game.

"Yeah, Justin. I'm perfectly fine," May lied. She felt so uneasy. And kind of…_unsafe…_

_**Dun Dun DUN! A cliffhanger! Well I'll update sooner now cous I'm outta school. Love y'all!**_

~Ninetails


	4. IT'S NOT MY FAULT

_**Damn y'all. I'm a freaking roll! :D anyways, there is a new character in this story and it's Espeon210! Her name is Alyssa and she's really kind. ILY! Enjoy! Espeon210 this is for you! And this chapter is gonna more focused on Drew and his crappy life and Alyssa's debut! Enjoy y'all!**_

_**~Ninetails**_

"Alyssa, you're good friends with May, right?" Drew had asked the girl who was Lance's little sister. She sat in the apartment watching _Grey's Anatomy_.

"SHHH!" she shushed loudly. She waved her arms in Drew's direction.

Drew gripped the bridge of his nose and sat next to the young girl.

"Seriously, Ally," Drew had said in his _I'm-older-than-you-so-you'd-better-answer-me _tone. Ally groaned and paused the hospital drama.

"Yes, you green-haired cheater! You are SOO lucky that you're my older brother's best friend!" Ally snapped. Drew was taken aback.

"LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE TWERP! I DIDN'T CHEAT! I WAS FORCED TO! AND I _**HATED **_THAT LITTLE SLUT!" Drew had yelled loudly. Oh yeah, he was pissed alright.

Ally was shocked.

"Dude…Ally…" Lancing had said that had broken the silence between Alyssa and Drew.

"Alyssa, it wasn't Drew's fault that May left him. Ash had dared him to go out and sleep with Dawn. But May found out…" Lance trailed off.

Drew was only dreaming about May and what she would be doing at that moment. Who she would be with…now this thought had startled Drew

"Hey, Ally?"

"What?" she had replied with annoyance in her voice.

"Is May going out with anyone at the moment?" Drew had said straight out. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was scared. His lover…or ex lover was with somebody else and it terrified him.

"Yeah and his name is Justin Lane, why? Jealous enough, Drew?"

_Justin Lane._

He KNEW that name from somewhere and it was said in distain. His name was frowned about and it was said in small inaudible whispers.

_That was because…_

_Justin Lane was a kidnapper and a rapist and a murderer._

_**OMG! Justin is a bad, bad, BAD dude! Well what's gonna happen to May and Drew? Okay TTFN!**_

_**TA TA for now…**_

_**;D**_


	5. A Cut Phonecall

_**Okay. Chapter 5 is up, y'all! :D Thanks so much for your kind reviews and support! Okay How was Ally? Was she awesome or what. Bad ass-ness! XP**_

_**~Ninetails**_

May sat in her apartment alone and worried about one thing. Justin, her new boyfriend. She picked up the phone and dialed her best friend.

"Hello?" Ally had said.

"Hi, Ally. It's May…"

"Hey sis! Hey what's wrong?"

"It's…about…Ju-Justin," May had stuttered. She began to play with the phone cord and she began to shake.

"Yeah. What about Mr. Hotness?"

"Well…" May

Then a scream was heard.

"May? You still there?"

Silence.

"May?" Ally started to get worried.

Silence.

"Maysen! This is NOT funny!" Ally screamed.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" May screamed.

"Leave her alone. Do not call again," a male voice had said to Alyssa.

He cut the line and all that Ally could hear was the dead silence.

"DREW!" Ally cried. She ran to the green haired young man she was sobbing.

"What happened?"

"I-it's M-May…" Ally said between her huge sobs.

"What happened, Alyssa?" Drew demanded. He was so angry. He felt the sharp pangs of fury stab him in his heart.

"She…she was screaming for someone to stop doing something. And a guy said: 'Leave her alone. Do not call again.'" Ally said sniffling.

Drew pushed Alyssa out of the way and tried to find Justin and May.

_**Like? Well sorry it's so short. My sister wouldn't let me update. Kay ILY you guys! **_

**_~Ninetails_**


	6. Rape

_**WHAAA! What's happened with MAY?**_

_**Justin: Why should I tell you, Summer?**_

_**Me: Cous I control you!**_

_**Justin: So? What's you're point?**_

_**Me: *Whacks Justin with a butter filled sock***_

_**May: HELP DREW!**_

_**Drew: Summer does not own any of this shizz. But she owns her boyfriend.**_

_**Andrew: -_-"**_

_**~Ninetails**_

May's wrists and ankles were tied up and she on the cold ground of the warehouse, bawling. She knew something wasn't right about Justin. He was a sick person.

"Heh. I _knew _I'd get an easy girl like you. So helpless," Justin taunted. He ripped off her shirt and May immediately covered her nudeness.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" May screeched. She tried to get up from the cement floor but somehow Justin kept her there. He next ripped off May's jeans and left her on the floor nearly naked.

"Hm…sexy," Justin hissed, so loud that even May could hear his perverted thoughts.

"YOU PERVERT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" May had screamed. She was almost on her knees, begging for mercy.

"This is a lesson to you, you little bitch. Never talk to strangers. You will not mention this to anybody…if you survive!" Justin had laughed wickedly.

He had removed May of all her clothes by force and her screams of terror and pain filled the warehouse.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Drew had searched everywhere for May and he approached an old warehouse. He saw a young man about his age go out of it.

"You! Have you seen a guy with a girl about this tall? Brown hair? Blue eye?" Drew has inquired.

"No…" they guy smiled.

But something hit Drew.

_That voice._

_That hair. _

_That perverted look in his eyes._

And even more so, he had little specks of blood on his jeans and he had brown hairs on his jacket.

_HE FOUND JUSTIN LANE._

"Hm. MOTHER FUCKING LIAR!" Drew had yelled. He approached Justin with punch to the stomach.

_**0.0 OMG….I DID NOT know that Drew had a protective side. Chezahib, one of my dedicated readers, wanted a fight between Drew and Justing, SO THERE WILL BE! Uh…did I mention that it'll be in the NEXT chapter…heheheh*sweat drop*. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **_

_**Drew: so when do I kick Justin's ass? He raped May!**_

_**Me: Soon, Drew patience is a virtue.**_

_**Drew: WHAT!**_

_**Ally: Shut up Drew. Trust Summer on this one. **_

_***Pulls Drew by the ear***_

_**Drew: X(**_


	7. Drew VS Justin

_**Sorry y'all. I've been busy and stuff. Here's the ginourmus fight scene between Justin (BOOO) and Drew (YAY!).**_

_**Drew: Ah FINALLY!**_

_**Me: Yep! May do the disclaimer, if you may.**_

_**May: Summer does not own me or Drew OR even pokemon for that matter. But she DOES own Justin and Lance. She made those up ya know.**_

_**~Ninetails**_

Justin had begun to cough up blood. Drew walked in the direction of the warehouse… but Justin blocked him.

"Ah Ah Ah…" Justin said, in a scolding manner (**A/N: YOU BITCH!**). He had hit Drew directly in the face and he hit him into a pile of empty crates.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAY?" Drew had yelled, running up to Justin and sliding his foot to flip the horrible man over onto his back. He fell with a loud thud. He was now pissed.

"Well first, you green haired freak, the little idiot fell into my clutches and completely fell for my "act"," Justin said in his _creepy _voice. He grabbed Drew by the neck and began to strangle him. But the green haired young man escaped the death grip by responding with a kick to the stomach.

"Next, she let me hold her and kiss her, and other shit," the menacing young man cackled. Drew was getting more defensive every moment. He yelled something and did a roundhouse to the rapist's face.

Close combat was Drew's strategy. Justin had buckled down to his knees. He was bleeding all over but he had that evil look on his face. As if he knew something.

"That will teach you to _**never **_harm women again," Drew hissed. As he walked off into the warehouse, Justin had said something that Drew couldn't understand. He thought it was unimportant and continued to find his lost love. But instead, he found something horrible, terrifying, and saddening in her place…

_**OMG what did Drew find? DUN DUN DUNNNN! Ugh I probably won't update this week as much cous I have exercises and crap. Kay? Chezahib this was for you and bro you need some respect Kay? Ally, you'll be here soon, I PROMISE! Oh what to do with Drew's discovery… hmm…*has an evil thought* Sorry this chappy was soo mother frigging short. Okay I LOVE Y'ALL! Okay have y'all heard Airplanes by B.O.B featuring Haley Williams (From Paramore!) and Eminem…? It's kick ass! Okay bye!**_

_**~Ninetails**_


	8. Leave Out All The Rest

_**Ugh so much! The suspense the suspense. DO NOT kill me for this but people will die in this story. Hey, this is a tragedy/romance/suspense.**_

_**Okay ENJOY! **_

_**Me: I do NOT own Pokemon or May or Drew! But I own Justin…that asshole!**_

_**~VCS**_

Drew had seen May's almost lifeless body on the cold ground of the old warehouse. She was naked and Drew immediately covered her in his jacket.

"D-D-Drew…?" May had said weakly. She wanted to touch his cheek but she was slowly dying.

"M-May? What happened?" Drew had said, nearly crying. He held May's body in his arms and cradled her. May began to cry but she was barely alive to even shed a tear.

"Hm…I guess you made it through, my pet…" a sinister voice had said behind Drew and the dark figure was lifting a large wooden plank to hit Drew in the head.

" LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Drew had yelled, infuriated. He set May down and kicked Justin in the face from the floor.

"Oh I did. Learn yours. Teenagers never learn," Justin laughed manically. He swung the plank around, attempting to hit Drew. He was too quick and did a surprise attack from the back of Justin's head. The evil young man fell to the ground and plank went up in the air and drove down…sharp part first…in Justin's chest, immediately killing him(_**A/N: FINALLY THAT BITCH IS DEAD!**_).

"Come on, May. I need to take you to the hospital!" Drew had said quickly and he carried May all the way.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Mr. Hayden?" a nurse called. Drew got up and went into May's room. He remained silent and let the doctor speak to him.

"Mr. Hayden…we're sorry but Miss Maple had passed when she entered the hospital. We are truly sorry for your loss," the doctor had said sincerely.

Drew was speechless. _How can she die? She…she's gone…_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave Out All The Rest_

_Leave Out All The Rest_

**Linkin Park**


	9. My Immortal

_**FINALLY! Justin has died! But it's HIS fault though. Anyways, I forgot to thank someone special to me, and it's BlackSunset576! Thanks so much for supporting me and helping me with the ending. Oops did I say ending? And I thank all y'all for saying such kind words and all your support. **_

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR **__MY IMMORTAL__**.**_

_**Here is all I Wanna Thank: **__BlackSunset576, Chezahib, and Espeon210.__** Okay y'all ENJOY! **_

_**~VCS**_

"Drew? Is May gonna be okay?" Ally had asked frantically as he walked into the apartment and packed his belongings.

Drew just shook his head.

"She's dead Alyssa…gone…" Drew had said sorrowfully. Ally began to sob and cry. Drew held back the stinging sensation of tears and walked out the door.

"What about Justin? Is he still alive?" Ally sniffed.

"No! He killed himself trying to kill me," Drew yelled. He grabbed his bags and walked out the door.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

Drew had flung his bags all over his own apartment and wailed. He broke down on his couch and began to cry like he never did before.

"May…" Drew said sadly. Salty tears poured down his face and Drew buried his face in his hands. He waited for May to come and comfort him.

_But she was dead._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Drew…I think I'm ready," May said gently. She wound her arms around Drew's neck and she kissed him gently. Drew looked at the beautiful 21 year-old-woman and he moved her hair away from her face._

"_Then I will give you my all," Drew groaned in May's ear. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"DAMN IT!" Drew yelled in pain and anger. He threw a knife at the wall and slowly, he began to succumb to madness. Tears continued to streak his face as he remembered the most beautiful moment of his life.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Drew pressed May against him and savoured the closeness and intimacy. They were on their bed and both nude. May's soft moans and gasps were melodious and filled the air. They continued to pleasure one another. _

"_D-Drew…" May softly moaned. Her long brown hair was spread across the white pillows and her body under Drew's was all that Drew could ever ask for. _

"_I love you, May," Drew whispered as he kissed down May's neck. _

"_I…I love you too," May said, crying gently. Drew continued to make love to - _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!" Drew screamed. He grabbed the same knife he had thrown into the wall.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_To May. She reached her pinnacle of pleasure and cried out. Drew felt it as well. He nuzzled May's neck lovingly and gently kissed her…_

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

_When you cried_

_I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream _

_I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still haveAll of me_

**Evanesance**

_**DUN DUN DUNNNN! What will happen next? I hope you liked it! If y'all don't know what happened in Drew's flashback, he remembered when he and May first made love to each other. I wonder what Drew is gonna do with that knife?**_

_**~VCS**_


	10. Death is the End

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! *applause* Yes yes thank you all! Okay so I really don't know what to say. I'm speechless for once… wooow.**_

_**I don't any of the Pokemon shit. I only own Lance and Justin(bitch).**_

_**~VCS**_

"Drew? You forgot-,"Lance had said and he stopped speaking. He saw something horrible in Drew's apartment. Drew's dead body and a knife beside him. Drew's arm was slashed to ribbons and blood poured out of him still.

"Holy…shit…ALYSSA!" Lance yelled in horror. Ally came and she screamed when she saw Drew's body laying lifeless on his own tile.

"Lancing? WHY?" Alyssa cried. She held onto her brother's arm and wept. Two people had died that day. May and Drew. May was killed. Drew had committed suicide.

"Drew was…depressed. He just can't live with the mistakes he made. If he hadn't went out with Dawn or even taken Ash's dare, NONE of this would of happened. Do you understand, Ally?" Lance had asked as he moved his silver hair away from his red eyes. Ally shook her head and continued to cry.

"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

At the funeral, May and Drew were buried together. Their head stone said

_Maysen Andrea Maple_

_And _

_Andrew Michael Hayden_

_Two Lovers_

_One Fate_

And finally, they would be together…_till the very end…_

_**Soooo? How was it? Are y'all sad that this is done. Well that doesn't mean I won't write anymore kick ass stories! Okay Hasta La Vista BABY!**_

_**~VCS**_


End file.
